No Juegues con Fuego
by Lolit
Summary: ...porque te puedes quemar. "El" está aburrido... ¿escribir cartas de amor a una pelirroja por simple diversion? ¿y que sucede si te terminas enamorando? Lily y ¿...? No juegues con fuego... porque te puedes quemar
1. Introducción

_**No juegues con fuego**_

**_Summary: porque te puedes quemar. "Él" está aburrido... ¿escribir cartas de amor a una pelirroja por simple diversión? ¿y que sucede si te terminas enamorando? No juegues con fuego... porque te puedes quemar. Lily y¿...?_**

**_Introducción._**

Estaba recostado en su habitación jugueteando con una pluma, estaba extremadamente aburrido. Y no se le ocurría algo lo suficiente divertido para pasar el tiempo. Y así estaba, pensando y pensando. Decidió que ahí recostado no se divertiría y la pluma no era un escape a su aburrimiento. ¿Y que podría hacer? Tal vez una recorrida por los jardines le despejaría la mente y se le podría ocurrir algo "interesante" y "productivo" para que él pudiera realizar.

El viento chocaba contra su rostro, produciendo que cerrara de ves en cuando sus ojos debido a que había una costina de tierra. No había mucha gente en los jardines, a decir verdad pensaba que era al único que se le ocurriría salir con el viento comportándose de esa manera tan violenta. ¡Y no podían culparlo! ¿El qué sabía que el viento estaba así si se pasó casi todo el día recostado buscando un escape al aburrimiento jugueteando con una pluma!

Dejó sus interesantes notas mentales y vio que no era el único por esos lugares. Si no que un grupo no muy numeroso de chicas se encontraba cerca del lago, pero ya se estaban retirando a refugiarse dentro del castillo, ya que por el aspecto del cielo, se desataría una tormenta en cualquier momento, y no era buena idea quedarse ahí y ser una espectadora de lujo, salvo si estaba en sus planes pescar un resfriado.

Y ahí la distinguió, su cabello pelirrojo, su paso correcto, y relucía una insignia de prefecta en su túnica del colegio: Lily Evans. Y como por arte de magia una idea se introdujo en su cabeza, y una sonrisa "diabólica" se dibujó en su rostro. Ya había encontrado algo para escapar de su aburrimiento. Y estaba seguro que se divertiría como nunca antes lo había hecho.

**_Fin de la introducción._**

¡¡Feliz Navidad a todas y todos que lean esto!! Es mi nuevo invento y mi primer fic teniendo de protagonista a la señorita Lily Evans en su época de colegio.

La introducción es cortita, pero es una prueba que estoy haciendo, si veo que el fic funciona, subiré el capítulo uno que ya está casi listo, solo falta algunos retoques.

Si quieres darme algunas sugerencias yo las escucharé con gusto.

Pero... ¿quién será el "aburrido"?

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo...

**_Lolit. (Con el espíritu Navideño acompañándola a todas partes)_**


	2. Empieza la Diversión

**_No Juegues con Fuego_**

**Summary: porque te puedes quemar. "Él" está aburrido... ¿escribir cartas de amor a una pelirroja por simple diversión? ¿y que sucede si te terminas enamorando? No juegues con fuego... porque te puedes quemar. Lily y¿...?**

**_Capítulo 1: Empieza la diversión._**

Su avena con leche estaba justo enfrente de ella y la revolvía de un lado para otro. Un poco para aquí y otro para allá. Se había levantado con un apetito excelente, tenía ganas de probar bocado, pero de nuevo esa sensación extraña la volvía a invadir. ¿Desde cuando la seguía? Desde hacía ya más de una semana...

**Flash back.**

Estaba cerca del lago junto a unas amigas y esas amigas tenían más amigas y ellas estaban con sus amigas, con lo que se había formado y enorme grupo de amigas. El día estaba horrible: _"a mi nomás se me ocurre venir con este tiempo",_ y parecía que ese pensamiento las recorría a todas y cada una de ellas. Y por decisión unánime decidieron regresar al castillo, y mientras caminaba, con su paso correcto y como siempre, un escalofrío la recorrió, y una risa estridente se reprodujo dentro de su mente. Algo andaba mal. Y pensó que eso podría ser peor...

Y como lo predijo, eso sucedió...

A cada lugar que iba se sentía vigilada, contemplada, y a cada momento se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca y sentía una sensación nada agradable. A cada momento era como si miles de ojos estaban acechándola a cada paso que daba, respiraba y la vigilaban, se movía y la observaban. Era algo molesto y fastidioso. ¿Quién se molestaría en andar observándola? No molestaba a nadie y tampoco era una chica popular ni nada por el estilo.

Pero la sensación la invadía... ¡hasta durante las clases! Era tan molesto...

**Fin del flash back.**

Y su avena seguía ahí, no se movía. Ya su paciencia se estaba acabando y no sabía bien porqué. Estaba por levantarse de golpe e ir a desayunar a las cocinas cuando una lechuza de color brillante y enorme se paró delante de ella, con porte elegante e intimidador. Curiosa vio la carta preguntándose si era para ella. Y efectivamente decía:

_"Lily Evans_

_Gran Salón_

_Hogwarts"_

Era un sobre amarillento, con lacre rojo, y su nombre estaba escrito con tinta dorada y con suaves trazos delicados y rectos, todo tan prolijo, todo tan... ¿misterioso?

No sabía por qué pero se sentía nerviosa, perturbada, y nuevamente se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. ¿Qué decía hacer?

"Ábrela" dijo una voz dentro de su mente. ¿Había otra opción? 

Y en ese pergamino se repetía esa letra dorado, de suaves trazos delicados y rectos, y su nombre se repetía, sin duda estaba dirigida para ella.

**Flash back**

Mojó la nueva pluma que se había comprado especialmente para esa carta, junto con la tinta dorada y esos pergaminos especiales, junto al lacre, para que nadie pudiera descubrir que era él quién escribía, y menos ella. Se quedó pensativo y cuidadosamente pensaba en cada palabra que impregnaría en ese pergamino. Esa sonrisa diabólica invadió su rostro nuevamente. Y comenzó la redacción.

**Fin del Flash back.**

_"Estimada Lily Evans:_

_Fue difícil para mi escribir todo esto, y te lo envíe antes de poder arrepentirme. Pero no puedo más, cada segundo que te veo se me hace un nudo a la garganta y tengo que ocurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no correr a abrazarte, para no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos la necesidad de tenerte junto a mí."_

**Flash Back.**

"Es buen comienzo" pensó. Y se contuvo de no largar su estruendosa carcajada cada vez que otra empalagosa palabra se impregnaba al pergamino.

**Fin del Flash back.**

_"Y como verás estoy aquí, dejando de lado mi orgullo, y abriendo mi corazón hacía ti, dueña de los ojos más preciosos que vi en mi vida y sé clavaron en mi mente, en mi, en todo mi ser. Y sufro con ese antojo de tener que verte, aunque sea a miles de metros de distancia, aunque sea en mi soledad, aunque sea en mi anonimato"_

**Flash Back**

Seguía riéndose, imaginándose la expresión de Evans al leer esa carta. Y pensaba que el mejor momento era en el desayuno, así podría ver su reacción sin que lo notara, y podría divertirse más de lo pensado. Sin duda, esa si había sido la mejor idea que se le habría ocurrido.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_"Pero no puedo más, te has vuelto mi obsesión, mi razón de vivir. Y no puedo evitar sentirme celoso de cada persona que te dirige la palabra y ese no soy yo. Y me pongo celoso cuando sonríes y esa sonrisa no es para mí. Y me pongo celoso cuando te enfocas en tus pensamientos y no estás pensando en mí. Porque yo no formo parte de tu vida y me da celos, porque no soy nada para ti, ni siquiera existo en u mundo y me enferma aún más de los celos. Porque tú si estás dentro de mi, porque tu ocupas cada uno de mis pensamientos, de cada segundo de mi existir, porque yo guardo todas mis sonrisas para ti, cada susurró, cada suspiro y cada sentimiento son para ti. Porque últimamente yo solo vivo para ti, aunque no te des cuenta, aunque no lo sepas."_

**Flash Back.**

Ya para esa altura pensaba que tenía que convertirse en un escritor famoso de novelas empalagosas y escribir lo que una chica quiere leer, que quieran que le digan a ellas. Y no sabía bien de donde sacaba esas cosas, pero salín de él, luego buscaría una explicación lógica para todo eso.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

_"Y creo que lo haz sentido, mi presencia, a eso me refiero. Porque ya siento que te percatas te estoy observando. Y si, soy yo, respondo a tu pregunta que de seguro te haz hecho durante estos días. Y sí estoy pendiente de ti, de cada movimiento, de cada gesto, que ya me los he aprendido de memoria, cada uno de ellos. Y ya son parte de mí. Y ya no puedo más, no puedo con esta sensación que tengo cada vez que te veo, se me acelera el corazón, cada pulso aumenta más y más, a cada segundo que estás, y cuando desapareces un gran vació me acompaña y me siento tan triste, sin vida... sin razón de existir"_

**Flash Back**

Se concentró. Ya no sabía que poner y tenía que dar el golpe final... y llegó a su mente como por arte de magia. Y esa sonrisa diabólica ya estaba nuevamente en él, oh si... eso si sería divertido de ver.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

_"Y es afortunado el dueño de tu corazón, y siento envidia por él porque quiero ser yo el que sea el destinatario de tu amor, y querría una oportunidad, quisiera tener aunque sea una mínima esperanza, una pequeña luz a lo lejos del tunel, que me diga que puedas llegar a quererme... a amarme, como yo te amo ati. Porque es eso... yo te amo, y no te imaginas cuanto. Si estas dispuesta a... conocerme, te espero mañana, a las 8 en el campo de Quidditch... _

_Esperando ansioso tu respuesta..._

**Flash Back.**

Recorrió su habitación de un lado para otro, pensando que nombre anónimo podría poner para cerrar la carta, y se le ocurrió, de seguro a ella nunca se le ocurriría que sería él.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**_C."_**

Y ella se quedó ahí, sin palabras, la tomó tan de sorpresa, tan desprevenida. Y sin darse cuenta aún estaba parada, con manos temblorosas y con la boca ligeramente abierta, sin salir de su estado de sorpresa, de shock emocional. Y sin saber que su "C", estaba muriéndose de risa internamente y tenía unas ganas terribles de largar la sonora carcajada, pero se quedó atento a ella, a cada gesto y a cada reacción que demostraba.

Y había hecho eso durante toda la semana, siguiéndola a cada lugar que ella iba, había sido bastante aburrido, pero la diversión estaba ahí, a un paso, y estaba disfrutando a lo grande de eso.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

Esto sin duda, recién empieza...

Y no se preocupen que no tardaré siglos en actualizar como en las otras historias, aunque los capítulos serán cortos, estarán online, aunque sea uno por semana. El capítulo 2 lo pondré la semana que viene, a más tardar el domingo 2 de Enero, porque hoy (Lunes) ya me estoy yendo de vacaciones, y regreso el viernes 31, aunque estoy dejando listo el capítulo 2 y el 3, así los días no me agarran no me agarran desprevenida.

Gracias a las que me dejaron review: **Meliak, Agus y Moony, lunatt, Syringen, Chinchina, Isa, Anna-Black22, Fabissa, Sara Riddle, kristin.**

Un gusto tener por aquí también, Fabissa.

Gracias a todas, me tomó de sorpresa tanto éxito por el primer capítulo, espero no nos abandonen...

Lolit.


	3. ¿Que Sucedio?

_**No Juegues con Fuego**_

**Summary: porque te puedes quemar. "Él" está aburrido... ¿escribir cartas de amor a una pelirroja por simple diversión¿y que sucede si te terminas enamorando? No juegues con fuego... porque te puedes quemar. Lily y ¿...?**

_**Capítulo 02¿Qué sucedió?**_

No había prestado mucha atención a las clases. Por primera vez… Lily Evans se había dado el gusto de no prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo la profesora McGonagall en los cuatro años que había cursado Hogwarts (este era su quinto año ahí). Pero sinceramente, y aunque pusiera toda su voluntad (aunque no mucha, ha decir verdad) no le disgustaba no prestar atención. Sino, seguía releyendo mentalmente cada una de las palabras que estaban impregnadas en le pergamino que había recibido el día anterior. Su caligrafía era perfecta, hasta se la había memorizado. Sus palabras, cuidadosamente seleccionadas, para causar algún efecto en ella. ¡Y vaya que lo había logrado! Lily estaba desconcertada con ese personaje, con esa persona que de un momento a otro le escribía diciendo que sentía algo por ella… ¿Acaso alguien le haría una broma? _"No podría ser una broma. Alguien que escribe algo tan bonito, no sería capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de una persona…" _Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, sacando de sus pensamientos esa aberrante idea que se le había ocurrido. _"Tiene que ser alguien distinto, alguien que se fija en la persona y no simplemente en el exterior… pero… ¿Quién puede ser? Yo no conozco muchas personas ha decir verdad. No pertenezco a ningún club, no juego Quidditch. Simplemente soy la estudiosa de quinto año, y… una de las alumnas predilectas del profesor de Pociones… Acaso… ¿Será alguien del Club de las Eminencias?"_ Lily trató de concentrarse aunque fuera un poco, aunque no pudo, dedicó toda la clase de Transformaciones a pensar en ese personaje, en esa persona que había firmado como C. Suspiró. Era inútil andar pensando quién sería, si tanto le interesaba, tendría que ir a ver. ¡Un momento¿Le interesaba? _"Lily, tranquilízate y piensa las cosas. ¿Te interesa alguien porque te escribió una carta diciendo cosas bonitas? Claro que no. Pero… si te da curiosidad. Sí, bien, digamos que es solo curiosidad, pero… también te da interés saber quién es, quién escribió esas cosas salidas directamente del corazón."_ Volvió a suspirar. No podía negar que las palabras de esa persona le había llegado, nunca antes nadie le había dicho esas cosas, ha decir, ningún chico nunca le había dicho nada. Pero tampoco le molestaba, al contrario, a pesar de ser una adolescente de quince años, Lily Evans tenía otras prioridades.

* * *

Faltaba poco tiempo para las ocho de la noche y debía acudir a su cita. ¡Un momento! _"¿Quién dijo que era una cita? NO es una cita, solo es… un encuentro. Sí solo un encuentro, así que no tienes que estar tan nerviosa, ni que te vayas a encontrar con… el chico más popular del colegio"_ Hasta sus pensamientos la traicionaron… pensó sin pensarlo, justo porque el chico más popular de colegio estaba en la misma Sala Común que ella y había pasado justamente frente a ella. Junto con su grupo de amigos. Con su sonrisa tan arrogante, su cabello desordenado a propósito, sus lentes y sus preciosos ojos celestes. ¡Un momento! _"¿Desde cuando tiene preciosos ojos celestes?"_ Sacudió con violencia su cabeza, desde que había recibido esa carta de C. había comenzado a pensar cosas extrañas… hasta empezó a sospechar que ese pergamino tenía algo extraño. Pero no pudo apartar la vista del chico más popular del colegio. No le caía para nada, era tan arrogante, se creía el mejor en todo Hogwarts, solo porque era popular, volaba bien en una escoba persiguiendo una pelota diminuta como si fuera su único propósito en la vida, y levantando, año tras año, la copa de Quidditch. Como si el Quidditch tuviera algún sentido. Además, siempre tenía aires de grandeza, derrochando ego y superioridad, creyéndose mejor que todo el mundo, riendo a carcajadas, jugando bromas pesadas y hechizando a quién se le cruce por el camino. Bueno… tal vez exageraba un poco, pero no se alejaba mucho de realidad. Y justo en ese momento, James Potter dijo algo sobre vaya a saber quién y empezaron a reír a carcajadas como si fueran los únicos que se encontraban en la Sala Común, había otras personas que intentaban estudiar.

Resopló tres veces seguidas.

Definitivamente, persona más desagradable que James Potter, en el mundo, no existía.

* * *

El viento jugueteaba apenas violentamente con el pelirrojo pelo de una bonita joven portadora de unos impactantes y bonitos ojos verdes. Faltaba 1 minuto para las ocho de la noche. Siguió concentrada en su lectura, su varita estaba encendida, para que pudiera ver. A pesar de todo lo que había pensado, aún no sabía por qué estaba ahí, pero estaba. No se iba a retractar. Estaba sentada en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, porque C., no había especificado exactamente donde debía esperarlo. El campo de Quidditch particularmente no era muy chico que digamos. Pero tenía que encontrarla su buscaba, su varita estaba encendida.

_Ocho y quince minutos. _

No tenía que ser tan impaciente, un retrazo lo tiene cualquiera.

_Ocho y treinta minutos._

Tal vez, un pequeño contratiempo.

_Las nueve en punto._

Apartó su libro para tratar de ver si vendría. Ya había pasado una hora y C. no daba señales de vida. Ella solamente estaba sentada en las gradas. Pero particularmente, no estaba sola en el campo de Quidditch.

"_Idiota Potter. ¿Justo hoy a esta hora se le ocurre estar volando¿Qué no tiene en algún momento que estudiar?" _Lily resopló. _"Mientras no me vea y no me moleste, todo estará bien"_

Pero como siempre sucede, cuando uno pide más al cielo y todos sus angelitos que algo no suceda, es justo cuando más rápido eso pasa. Y esto no era la excepción. Delante de ella un pelinegro de ojos celestes montado en una escoba, con una Snitch en la mano, la miraba divertido.

- ¿Esperas a alguien Evans? – No esperó la respuesta, porque enseguida continuó – Porque yo creo que no vendrá – sonrió con una media sonrisa que hizo disgustar a Lily.

- Si yo espero a alguien o no, justamente es mi problema y no el tuyo. No veo en que te puede llegar a afectar a ti.

- Siempre tan simpática, Evans. Ya veo porque quién esperas aún no ha venido – siguió sonriéndole de esa manera. Lily se disgustaba más, sus palabras le habían dolido. – A mi no me afecta en nada, no me molesta tener público en lo que resta del tiempo en que seguiré volando. Te invitaría a que volaras conmigo, pero justamente… no quiero disgustar a la persona que vendrá en tu encuentro – sonrió maliciosamente y siguió volando, dejando en las gradas a una enfurecida Lily.

"_Idiota" "No es más que un infeliz, idiota, egocéntrico, arrogante, se cree que es mejor persona que todos y no es más que un tonto e inmaduro" _

Y Lily dedicó otra media hora más a despotricar mentalmente contra James Potter. Lo detestaba, y más que nunca. Por todas las veces que se había burlado de ella, y por haberse burlado de ella en ese momento. Le dolió un poco sus palabras, pero tal vez, Potter tenía razón, C. no vendría. Tal vez… su teoría había sido al principio acertada… le estaban jugando una broma. ¿Quién se fijaría en ella? Sus ojos verdes esmeralda se ensombrecieron un poco y agachó su mirada, resignada, una lágrima bajó por su rostro. Lentamente comenzó a bajar por las gradas mientras una inesperada lluvia comenzaba a caer, no se dio prisa, no quiso apurarse. Estaba derrumbada e ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Ni se percató que uno de sus libros favoritos se estaba mojando y arruinando, justamente eso no le importaba en ese momento. Estaba dolido, habían jugado con ella.

Pero tampoco se había percatado de otra cosa. De otra mirada, alguien la miraba fijamente, alguien que la había estado observando desde el momento en que había abandonado su Sala Común para asistir a ese encuentro. Alguien que la había estado observando por una semana para saber sobre ella, sobre sus gestos, sus movimientos, su rutina. Esa persona que había comenzado aquello simplemente para su diversión, para molestarla, para fastidiarla, para reírse de ella. Y era esa misma persona que no pudo hacer lo que quería hacer.

Esa persona a la cuál se había encogido un poco el estómago al ver que ella había derramado unas lágrimas. Había llorado por él. Había hecho llorar a una mujer.

¿Pero no era ese el propósito¿No era el propósito reírse y divertirse a costillas de ella?

Simplemente, no podía. No sabía que sucedía, pero sabía que tal vez, tendría que seguir un poco más, porque tal vez, la diversión, más adelante, sería más plena.

* * *

Ya en su habitación se dio una ducha caliente, tratando de no pensar más en ello, entró en su cama adoselada y la cerró, no quería preguntas por parte de nadie, solo quería descansar y dormir, olvidarse de todo, y mañana sería otro día.

Nuevamente estaba en el Gran Salón. Hoy estaba mejor, ya no pensaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y esa era lo mejor, comenzó a comer con mucho apetito, ya que no había desayuno, ya que se había levantado con el tiempo justo.

Cuando estaba tomando jugo de naranja, una lechuza se dirigió hacia ella. Por un momento no quiso abrirla, era la misma lechuza que le había entregado la carta hace dos días, era le lechuza que había utilizado C. ¿Sería otra vez él? Lily no tuvo más remedio que abrirla.

"_Estimada Lily Evans:_

_Sé que debes estar odiándome, por no haber podido ir a tu encuentro. Sé que haz estado ahí y me decepciona no haber podido estar ahí contigo. Pero una que otra cosa del destino no pude ir, como te habrás dado cuenta. ¡Tanto que había esperado el momento! Pero algo me lo impidió, no puedo explicarte bien que fue, lo siento, pero espero que puedas llegar a disculparme. Lily, yo quiero que sepas que siento algo por ti, y no quiero que por no haber ido, pienses que estoy jugando contigo… es lo menos que quiero. Yo quisiera verte, pero tal vez… aún no es tiempo. Pero si quiero que sepas, que estoy pensando en ti en cada momento. Y estoy seguro, que cuando estés leyendo esta carta, yo estaré observándote, esperando tu reacción, tus caras, tus gestos. Adoro cada uno de ellos. Como me gustaría que algún día me dediques a mí una risa con hoyuelos…algún día, yo sé que eso sucederá. Albergo mi esperanza._

_Espero me perdones… Ansioso espero tu respuesta._

_C."_

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

Sé que está corto. Sé que tarde mucho. Sé que no tengo mucho tiempo y mucha inspiración. Es lo que me ha salido, y espero que aún estés ahí y me dejen sus opiniones. Estoy agobiada con el colegio, pero no podía, hace días me persigue mi conciencia diciéndome que debía escribir. Y lo hice. No les prometo una actualización rápida, pero prometo que será en Noviembre, les doy mi palabra. Es que no puedo descuidar el colegio, ni tampoco otra historia que he retomado. Todos me matarían.

Agradezco sus reviews a: **Looony Moony, algida, Ely-Barchu, kristin, Isa, Syringen, Chinchina, Hermy, NatyBlack.**

Naty, no te preocupes, que Sirius si saldrá.

Y gracias a todas por sus mensajes, y no dejen de dejar uno, aasi hacen que me sienta culpable y escriba los capítulos.

**Lolit.**


End file.
